Recruitment Drive: Divisions
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Based on the great series by Afalstein, Nikita and Michael are happy out of the game until a late night visitor gives them a reason to come back.
1. Chapter 1

**Recruitment Drive: Divisions**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Agents of SHIELD owned by ABC and Mutant Enemy.**

**Nikita owned by the CW.**

** For those who don't know, the terrific "Recruitment Drive" series by Afalstein is a series of short tales where, in the wake of the season 1 finale of **_**Agents of SHIELD, **_**Phil Coulson and his agents start looking to rebuild the agency, reaching out to operatives from other spy-themed series such as **_**Person of Interest **_**and **_**Covert Affairs. **_**I had asked Afalstein if he was planning to use Nikita but it turns out he isn't familiar with that show. So he gave me permission to use this myself, hope you all enjoy and lives up to his great bar.**

* * *

><p>It was odd how used she got to a boring life.<p>

Deep down, during all those years on the run, formulating her plans to take down Division, Nikita had sometimes wondered if she could handle the aftermath. A life without fear, without the thrill, without the danger. It was an old question for many a spy, the idea that they secretly loved the life and couldn't give it up. Nikita had feared she would hit that same feeling, that once Section was done, she'd have no idea how she could go on.

She was quite happy to be very, very wrong.

It just felt so normal, a nice day shopping at a store for groceries. Driving down a quiet village block, passing people without having to automatically check for sentries or hidden weapons. Coming home to cook dinner with her husband. Watching some TV and then getting to bed. It was quiet, it was nice, it was normal and dammit, Nikita was loving every minute of it.

Thus, she was not at all happy when she heard the telltale sign of steps below on the first floor.

She was up and alert in seconds, happy that, as always, she had gone to bed in a sports bra and thong. Fighting in the nude was never a good thing. It wasn't modesty, it simply served as too much a distraction to roll around with your breasts flopping about. She brushed her long black hair back as she reached to her dresser, tapping the hidden panel to allow a pistol to drop out. In a flash, she had it loaded and ready as she moved to the doorway. As she expected, Michael was already up and right there with her, his own gun in hand, clad in just boxers. They moved to the door, looking to each other to ensure they were on track. Michael was the first to slide the door open and exit, gun before him, alert to any danger. Nikita was right behind as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

Nikita moved swiftly into the living room, gun pointed at the man sitting calmly on the sofa. He was sipping from a bottle of water as he looked up at her, a nondescript figure in a blue suit, head balding and a friendly smile. But if Nikita knew anything, it was that the most innocent someone looked, the more dangerous they could be.

"Ms. Mears," the man said in a friendly, if somewhat flat, voice as if confronting a gorgeous, half-naked black-haired woman with a gun was a normal event for him. "Mr. Bishop. My compliments on the security, pretty high-run for such a small place."

Nikita's gun didn't waver in the slightest. "How many more?"

"Enough," the man said. "But this isn't an attack. I'm simply here to talk." He put the water down. "I'm Phil Coulson. I represent SHIELD."

Nikita and Michael just stared back. "If that's supposed to be a reassurance, it's not," Nikita stated.

"I'm aware our reputation isn't that sterling anymore," Coulson allowed. "But I do think that you're hardly in the position to give lectures. If anything, you should relate to working for an organization that ended up being completely different in goals and methods than what you believed it to be."

He was met by a pair of glares that melted his small smile. "Unless that's a sore subject with you."

"I'd have a little more respect for SHIELD if they'd been doing a damn thing to get Division off the world's backs," Nikita snapped. "Unless you somehow think a guy blackmailing the entire United States government isn't something to get excited about."

Coulson sighed. "I agree that it should never have come to that. You have to understand, it wasn't just normal secrets Percy had in those Black Boxes of his. He had a lot on the world SHILED operates in, secrets of our own that we would not want to see out in the public view. Plus, we had…bigger interests on our plate for much of our time. We regarded Division as a trouble but Fury didn't have them high on his list of priorities. Our liaison to Division assured us that, problematic as Percy could be, he wasn't on the threat level needed to take action." He coughed. "Of course, the fact that the same liaison turned out to be a Hydra agent explains a lot."

"I can't be the only one to see the irony in how you people were being run by a guy with only one eye, can I?" Michael dryly asked.

That actually brought a small smile to Coulson's face. "We made mistakes. I will not deny that. You can agree with me there, Mr. Bishop. You trusted Percy, you served with him loyally for years, completely unaware that he was the one behind the deaths of your wife and daughter just to force you into Division more." He saw Michael tense at the memory. "I can relate to that. A man I trusted as a friend for years was Hydra. So was one of my own people. I know the way you can get hurt by this but I also know that, in the end, the work is what's important."

Nikita raised an eyebrow. "You're rebuilding SHIELD."

Coulson nodded. "Yes. That's why I'm here, Nikita. Because you know exactly how this goes. The chance to start over, to clear the bad out and begin again. The world is far more dangerous now, the threats greater every day. SHIELD is needed to stop those threats and protect the people. Starting over gives us-"

"Not interested."

Coulson stopped in mid-word. "All right. I admit, I thought I'd at least be able to get through my initial pitch first."

Nikita lowered her gun but her attitude stayed strong. "You're right, we have tried doing what you want. We tried to rebuild Division. And you know what happened? We got compromised, we got forced into jobs we didn't want, we made concessions to our ethics and it got a lot of good people killed. We're not doing that anymore."

"You still take jobs."

"Which we pick. We are not going to be put through this again."

Coulson licked his lips. "I know it was bad. But we're trying to remake SHIELD over, make it better…"

"And maybe you even believe that," Nikita interrupted. "But it doesn't matter. You're going to find yourself compromising, telling yourself it's just once…and then it grows and grows until the next thing you know, you turn into the very thing you were trying to fight." She shook her head. "We did that once. Not again."

"With all respect, SHIELD is not Division," Coulson stated. "We always had a different way of doing things…"

"And that worked out well for you," Michael pointed out. "Full scale infiltration and exposure, followed by destruction and now mistrust from every government on Earth."

"Granted," Coulson admitted. "But you still have insight to how these things work. I can use people who'd recognize the warning signs and call them out to me, help steer us on a right path."

Nikita shook her head. "There is no right path. Not with this." She turned around. "You've got a minute to walk out of here before I throw you out. And I will."

"Amanda is free."

Nikita froze in place. She slowly turned her head to face him, her face in shock that was mirrored by Michael. "What?"

Coulson glanced between them both. "In retrospect, I probably should have just led off with that."

"How?" Nikita demanded, marching toward him. "We had her locked up!"

"She was transferred to a federal facility used by SHIELD," Coulson explained. "Said facility was one of several hit when Hydra revealed themselves and Amanda is confirmed among the escapees."

"Amanda is with Hydra?" Michael asked with a frown.

Nikita shook her head. "The only cause Amanda ever serves is Amanda. She's using Hydra like she did with Gogol, to get her own goals met."

Coulson nodded. "That's our assessment as well. As you can imagine, one with Amanda's….skill set is quite in demand by various forces and what's left of Hydra can use her quite well."

Nikita rubbed at her face. "Dammit, Amanda as Hydra…" She blew out a long breath before looking to Michael. He let out a tired sigh, his eyes showing an argument was not needed as he headed upstairs. "I'll start packing."

Coulson kept his eyes on Nikita. "You know her best. You know where she might go and how she-"

"Okay, drop the pitch, boy scout," Nikita cut him off. "You knew what button to press with Amanda and you're getting the result." She crossed her arms and focused him with a stare. "This is just for her, to take her out once and for all. I'm not agreeing to signing up with SHIELD in any way."

"Understood," Coulson stated. He lifted out a cell phone and dialed a number into it. "Transport will be here in ten."

"We'll be set in five," Nikita announced. She studied Coulson carefully. "You truly believe that you can do this? Make an agency that does so much dirty work stay so clean?"

Coulson shrugged. "I can try. And sometimes, even the attempt to battle the darkness is enough to bring some light into this world."

"They teach poetry in SHIELD too?"

"Workshops are on Tuesdays. I can fit you in if you want."

Nikita had to smile as she realized how Coulson was right. Some fights were worth waging no matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to touch on the obvious bit of Nikita knowing full well that building an agency back up is not as easy as it sounds and slamming Coulson on that made sense. As for Amanda, I figured it would take a lot to get Nikita and Michael back into this game and she would certainly do it. All comments welcomed and while this can be a one-shot, I am tempted for a follow-up of Alex so let me know if more wanted. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Recruitment Drive: Divisions**

**By Michael Weyer**

** A quick addition to my tale to fill out the other half of the "Nikita" equation and hit me as somewhat natural.**

* * *

><p>Washington D.C. hadn't changed much from her last visit. It was still rough, still tough, still filled with people who never meant what they really said and hiding secrets constantly.<p>

Oddly, this made Alex feel much more at home.

She was adjusting to a life outside Division much better than one might expect. Of course, she had experience in the high-living lifestyle as part of her cover. Being a rich businesswoman and social advocate led to a high profile and Alex worked it well. But with Division finally gone, she had embraced that majorly, becoming a true fighter, not minding the attention as it helped her cause more.

Alex was calm as she exited the elevator and walked to her hotel suite, her professional blue business suit framing her attractive form but still smart enough to make her stand out. The conference had gone well, she was sure that more than a few members of Congress would be pushed to aid in her latest moves against human trafficking. Of course, the politics were secondary. Alex's main goal was to allow Birkhoff access to their private accounts. She knew at least three Senators and a Congressman were hiding info on such moves and needed to know more.

Of course, things in Washington were more hectic than ever before. Following the collapse of SHIELD and the revelation of Hydra, the Beltway was more abuzz than ever before. Several members of Congress had been arrested as Hydra agents or at least sympathizers and concern over more still in hiding was around. This caused the already fragile state of party politics to be nearly open warfare, although some surprising alliances were taking place as people scrambled to either protect their backs or take advantage of the opportunity.

Alex had seen plenty of both at the party, eavesdropping on conversations people thought the former party girl heiress knew nothing about. That Underwood character had rubbed her the wrong way, not even hiding his obvious lust for power. Alex doubted he was Hydra; Underwood struck her as the type who would consider such an organization beneath him. But he was someone to watch, someone willing to use this power shift to boost himself more. Alex knew that type very well too.

She entered her hotel, letting out a sigh as she slipped out of her heels. She walked past the large table and laptop, moving to the nearby mini-bar, located near the window offering a great view of the city. She calmly poured a glass of soda for herself, then plunged her hand into the ice bucket to pull out a Glock, spinning with it cocking to aim at the figure in the shadows. "Drop it."

"I'm not armed," replied a female voice in flawless Russian. She stepped into view, a gorgeous athletic redhead clad in a dark grey jumpsuit.

Alex blinked in surprise. "Natasha?" she asked, shifting to Russian herself.

The Black Widow nodded. "Alex. Been a long time."

"It has. Serbia, helping to bust that ring of smugglers."

"Going to lower the gun?"

"Maybe. I know you, after all so I know you're never unarmed."

Natasha shrugged. "Fine. You've improved by the way, sure I covered all the bases when I came in via the window rather than the door."

"You got two of the tripwires, missed the third."

"Compliments to your hacker."

"He doesn't need any more, he's full of himself as it is."

Natasha sat in a nearby chair as Alex moved over to face her. "Caught you at the party," Natasha began. "You seem to be adapting to a new life well."

"You can talk," Alex smirked. "First saving New York from aliens then testifying before Congress on destroying SHIELD? Not exactly the black ops type anymore."

The Widow shrugged. "Circumstances change. You know that."

"True." Alex finally lowered the gun. "Why are you here, Natasha? I know it's not to chat old times."

"I did find you important to touch on," Natasha said. "A former top operative for a rogue intelligence operation, now on her own and access to a fortune? That gets you on a lot of people's radars."

"You would know," Alex pointed out. "So, what, worried I'm with Hydra?"

"No. No, that wouldn't fit for you. Especially given your past with Division."

"Yeah, speaking of which…"

Natasha sighed. "I know, I know. Believe me, I already had this argument with Fury and Coulson. Let's just say, there were way too many cooks in the pot when it came to government agencies, we had bigger concerns on our plate. So, Percy was able to play a few politicians like violins and got as far as he did."

Alex mused over that. "I'd express doubts in you being honest but seeing as how you people failed to see a Nazi organization infiltrating you for 50 years…"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Great, now we get to hear CIA, NSA and the rest mock us for that. Forget the times we saved the world…"

"Which Hydra wanted," Alex pointed out. "No good having the world end before they can take it over."

"True," Natasha had to admit. "As for why I'm here…It's for a friend of mine, Coulson. He's trying to rebuild SHIELD."

"Oh, no," Alex held up her hands. "I've been down that path already. I had to be with Nikita when she tried to put Division rights. It doesn't work out well, we know it."

"Nikita is actually on board."

Alex raised her eyebrow. "How'd you pull that one off?"

"Finding out Amanda was loose got her agreeing fast."

Alex's jaw dropped in shock. "What?! That bitch got out again?"

"She had help from Hydra. Looks like she's offering her services to them now."

Alex let out a sharp Russian curse. "Dammit, that miserable nutcase back in the game…"

Natasha nodded. "Yes. So Nikita has agreed and she actually already wondered about getting you to join. I volunteered to talk, figured you might be more open to me making the offer."

Alex let out a long breath. "What's it entail?"

"Your public persona is a major help," Natasha said. "You can make in roads with some politicians, smooth over edges and such. You also have contacts among the international community and insight to the various slave markets and other criminal powers."

Alex smirked. "And the fact I just happen to be filthy rich has no bearing, right? You forget, we went through this with Division. Your buddy is going to find out that a government budget doesn't go as long without the black-ops accounts to back it up."

Natasha smiled softly. "You always were a smart kid."

"I've grown now. I had to."

The smile faded. "That's something we always had in common. We never had a real childhood. Someone decided we were better off on a different path."

Alex tried to brush it off. "We've both got ledgers in red. We're both trying to balance the scales."

Natasha agreed. "I guess that's why it was better this coming from me. Someone who knew what you went through in every way and know you'd want to help the world out."

"Your boss is a smart man."

"He likes to think so. And he's a good one too. That's another reason I think you'll like working under him."

Alex rose up. "Give me his number, I'll call him right up."

"He'll call you." Natasha rose up, adjusting her suit

"Going out the window again?"

"No need." A button was pushed and with a shimmer, the suit adjusted itself to a stylish business suit. "Nice trick," Alex admired.

"We do have good toys," Natasha returned. She headed to the door. "Good luck."

"Same to you." Alex replied. "We do have a major advantage, you know."

"I do." The Black Widow nodded to her. "Russian steel is always the best."

She left as Alex moved to the closet, preparing to change. She couldn't help feeling a bit more excited at the idea of a mission, realizing it was far better than playing political meet-and-greet.

She was a survivor. And it was time she helped the world be one too.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick addition, thought Widow and Alex would be natural given their Russian backgrounds and common ground. Also, the Underwood referred to is Frank Underwood of the acclaimed U.S. version of <strong>_**House of Cards. **_**Just a quick bit, Frank wouldn't stoop to working for Hydra but certainly take advantage of their chaos for his own benefit. **


End file.
